


Heart Full Of Butterflies

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Interrogation, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: She just wanted it to be over with since it really was for their best interest to not have her speak and she had begun to disassociate when Ocelot spoke up quite loudly."It doesn't matter why she's here, she works for you now." He said coolly, pointing towards Venom. Quiet brought her gaze back to Venom but he was looking at Ocelot. Will he ever look at her?"She's in love with the legend."Quiet froze.---My own take on Quiet's interrogation scene with some VQuiet and a happy ending!





	Heart Full Of Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more VQuiet! I always wished that something had come out the love confession from this scene so I wrote my own version!  
> No Code Talker in this, just assume she had that convo with him at a later time ;3

Her body felt like it was on fire.

The salt water on her exposed skin, which was basically her entire body, seeped into her and it brought forth unimaginable pain. The feeling ripping across her body brought her mind back to the hospital raid when her entire body was set ablaze and she bit back the scream she desperately wanted to let out. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her tongue was heavy in her mouth but she was still attempting to keep herself calm. 

_This isn't Cyprus. You're not on fire, you're not on-_

Quiet squeezed her eyes shut as she let a strangled cry and felt tears welling up in her eyes, her fear winning the battle in her mind. Struggling in the chair her arms were tied to, she could barely make out the voices around her anymore. She was now biting her lip so hard she started to taste blood. 

Quiet could feel her conscious fading when suddenly cold water was poured onto her head. She held back a relieved sob as the sensation of pure relief washed over her, her shoulders slumping forward as she let her head drop. She willed her racing heart to stop and slowly opened her eyes. The room was dead silent at the moment. Looking up, she saw it was Ocelot who had stepped in which she found confusing and surprising since it was known that the art of interrogation was his 'thing'. Deep inside, Quiet had been hoping it was actually Venom who had stepped in.

Her gaze through her hooded eyelids then flitted towards Venom by the doorway as she thought of him. He was just standing there, letting this happen and it made her insides churn. The two had gotten to be quite the team lately with all the missions they had gone on these past months and she thought they were getting closer.

_But I supposed that doesn't really matter when at the end of the day I used to be with XOF_ _and was sent to kill him twice_ _..._ Quiet thought to herself as she tried to regain herself. Being trained to not crack while being tortured was part of the basics at XOF. Starve her, beat her, you name it and she wouldn't make a single change in emotion. The way she resisted it all in the training she went through was one of the things that helped her rise so high in the ranks. That was before her 'lifestyle change' thanks to Skullface though. 

Now apparently all it takes is a bucket of freaking salt water and her mind is taking her on a PTSD trip to hell and back.

Bringing her focus back up front, Kaz and Ocelot were bickering again and Quiet just felt exhausted. There was no sunlight down where they had her and while the water she was given felt nice, it wasn't nearly enough. How long had she even been down here? An hour? Three? A whole freaking day? Time was starting to blend together for Quiet. 

She just wanted it to be over with since it really was for their best interest to not have her speak and she had begun to disassociate when Ocelot spoke up quite loudly.

"It doesn't matter why she's here, she works for you now." He said coolly, pointing towards Venom. Quiet brought her gaze back to Venom but he was looking at Ocelot. Will he ever look at her?

"She's in love with the legend."

Quiet froze.

She saw Venom's eye look over towards her and her heart was right back to racing again. If she had still needed to breathe, her breath would have gotten caught in her throat. Now she didn't want him looking at her. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Immediately. His lips parted for a moment but quickly pressed together again and brought his attention away from her. More conversation was happening in front of her but she no longer wanted to hear it. Quiet brought her head back forward and kept her gaze down.

It was time for this to end.

Kaz almost killed her and Ocelot has now humiliated her.

Even if she could talk without wiping out everybody in this room, she wouldn't speak a single word towards them now.

All she wanted was to go back to her cell. Her body was begging for her small, subpar cot. Her mind wasn't focusing right anymore and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd last without sunlight.

Quiet heard Ocelot exit the room and saw Venom and Kaz standing in front of her, the two of them arguing now. She saw Kaz leave and heard the soldier who was also here leave as well. That was when she realized it was just the two of them and it made her stomach drop. Raising her head, she saw Venom looking down at her and she couldn't read his expression.

What was he thinking right now? Was he repulsed? Did he even care?

He brought his combat knife towards her and cut her restraints, relieving her wrists. Her lips parted, her gaze still up at him but she knew no words would come out of her mouth. What would she even say? Would she try to deny it? 

As much as she tried to keep herself upright, her mind was so heavy and her was body past exhaustion at this point. Venom looked at her like he was going to say something to her but she never heard it due to everything going black.

   
\---

   
Her body was warm.

A soft, comforting warmth that had brought a feeling of peace across her whole body. Quiet soon regained consciousness but kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. As she lied there, her body relaxed more into the bed she was on.

Funny thing was though, she didn't remember her cot being this soft nor it having a pillow this large. Quiet slowly opened her eyes and her gaze was met with a view of the Seychelles waters.

Through a giant window that her cell most certainly did not have.

The amount of sunlight coming in was amazing on her body but as Quiet really came to, she realized this was definitely not her cell. While lying on her side, facing the window, Quiet looked back over her shoulder. 

She was in someone's quarters.

As her eyes swept across the large, not very decorated room, they eventually landed on the muscular bare back of Venom who was standing in front of his closet only in his fatigue pants.

_Venom's_  quarters. She was in  _Venom's_  quarters.

She whipped her head back to the window, staring dead ahead, a light dusting of pink spreading across her face.

_What?! Why am I in_ **_his_ ** _room?! Did he bring me here?_ _!_

Her hand clutched at the sheets of his bed, which set off her pounding heart even more once she realized that this was indeed  _his_  bed.

"Oh, are you up, Quiet?" She heard him ask in that rumbling voice of his. She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily and decided to just get this awkwardness over with so she could retreat back to her cell.

Turning fully over, she looked at him dead on but was surprised at his current condition. His hair was down and he didn't have on his eye patch nor his bionic arm. Noticing the slight dampness of his hair she quickly put two and two together to figure out he must have just showered. The thought made her blush deepen but it was overpowered by her wondering if he was comfortable like this around everybody. She had certainly never seen him completely like this before.

When they would rest together out in the field, he always kept his personal gear on. There were very few times she would see him with his hair down but it would quickly be put back into the small ponytail he always sported.

_If he hadn't_ _wanted_ _me_ _to see him like this, he would've gotten fully dressed once he'd realize I_ _was awake and before talking to me_ _._

"Feeling better I assume? Your color is back, especially in your face." He said to her and she sat up, nodding silently as always, glad that he was oblivious to her blushing. 

"Good. Glad to hear it." He turned away from her and picked up his bionic arm and got to getting it on. Noticing that he was fumbling with one of the straps though, Quiet silently and swiftly got up and came over to him. She helped him get it on and he slowly turned towards her.

"Thanks." He said to her and she nodded again, looking up at him. Her hand stayed on his arm from where she helped him and now she looked down at it and the scars along his torso.

_How many of these came from the helicopter crash?_  She wondered to herself.

"I know, real Frankenstein's monster kind of stuff, huh?" She heard him say and she snapped her head up towards him again, shaking her head furiously.

_Please don't say such things! You're not a monster..._

She wanted to tell him how handsome he truly was but she bit her tongue as always and it was times like these where it hurt that she had to. He looked down at himself, his flesh hand tracing a scar.

"I'd had my share of them before the crash but after... Now I've got all kinds." He pointed towards the shrapnel protruding from his forehead. "This too along with the arm."

Quiet gazed into his eyes and got to see his right eye for the first time. She didn't see anything wrong with it, she just saw it as another part of him. The difference of his blue left eye and his milky white right eye was striking but Quiet liked it. These sorts of injuries came with this line of work and who was she to judge someone on their body. Venom seemed to notice her staring and spoke up.

"That was from a friend." He said to her, a lightheartedness to his tone. "Ocelot actually. Back in the 60s when I was, as he put it, a 'filthy American dog' to him." Venom told her, a slight laugh coming from his lips. She looked at him bewildered, not knowing the story behind his right eye. Not like she could just ask him anyway.

"Isn't it interesting how a foe can someday become one of the people you care about the most?" He said softly to her and it made her heart jump to her throat. She licked her lips and slowly nodded her head. Venom turned away from her yet again and this time put his eyepatch on. His attention was now on his closet and Quiet figured now was the time for her to go. As she made her way to the door, he called out to her.

"Hey. Don't even think about going back to that cell."

She turned around, confused by his words. He was now dressed and tying his hair into its usual style. The expression on his face was soft but his eye was looking at her intensely. 

"You passed out and I carried you back to your cell but I couldn't just leave you there anymore." He said to her and she was now hanging onto every word he was going to say next. "You don't get any true privacy and it causes a rift with the soldiers." Quiet stared at him, processing his words.

"So I've decided that you will no longer be staying there." He stated to her.

Quiet was shocked by his statement but now she wanted to know where she's supposed to go now. She made a face and a gesture relaying this towards him.

"Here, in my quarters." He told her, completely nonchalant. She stared at him dumbfounded and then began to shake her head in protest.

_Is this seriously happening?!_

"Here you'll have actual privacy, lots of sunlight and a personal shower with absolutely no one watching."

It did sound nice but it was too embarrassing. They'd be living together now?! Was he really okay with this? Venom always seemed like a very private guy.

"And the bed is all yours too. I don't come here often so make it your own, I don't really care."

Oh.

That's why.

If Quiet was completely honest with herself, her mood did deflate at that new piece of information. He gathered the rest of his gear up and started to make his way to the door. He turned back towards her for one more word.

"So stay here and rest, it's yours. I'll still drop by every so often though." 

Quiet nodded to him, her mood fallen at this point.

Just as he was about to head out, he once again looked back at her.

"Quiet...?" He said, an odd uncertainty now in his voice. She hummed in response. His eye looked her over before he spoke again.

"What Ocelot said... Is it true?"

She didn't need him to clarify to know what he was talking about but she certainly hadn't expected him to try to talk to her about this. Playing with her hands and looking away, after a few moments of silence, Quiet nodded her head.   
Venom looked away from her, staring at the door, in his own silence before nodding too and then walking out the door. Quiet stood in his quarters unsure of how to react to that. 

To any of this really.

   
\---

   
A few days later, Quiet was walking around the Command platform when she finally found the Russian cowboy she was looking for. She approached him, frowning. He smirked at her posture and aura she was giving off.

"You want to thank me for helping you with the water but also want to punch me in the face for spilling your feelings to the Boss." He said in a matter of fact tone, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one hip. Quiet let out a frustrated groan at his remark.

_How can he read me so damn easily?!_

"So, I'm just going to say,  _you're welcome_." He smirked at her and she playfully sneered at him. "I mean, you can't really complain, now can you? You're living in his quarters now, right?" 

Quiet shot him a look of  _how do you know that_  but Ocelot kept that damn smirk on his face so she shook her head, meaning to say  _nevermind_. 

"And he also hasn't reciprocated the feelings yet."

Okay, talking to Ocelot about this was a mistake.

Annoyed and wanting this conversation to end, Quiet was about to walk away when Ocelot stepped forward to stop her.

"He will though. In his own way, on his own time. Trust me."

Quiet stared at him, letting the words process. 

_Not after all of that_ _..._ _B_ _ut still... H_ _opefully, you're right, Ocelot._

   
\---

   
It had been almost two weeks since Quiet had seen Venom. He was out in Africa doing mission after mission without her and it wasn't sitting well with her. Their last conversation was her confirming her feelings for him and then he left, now seemingly avoiding her. 

It was evening now and Quiet was seated on his bed, looking out the window next to it, watching the sea waves under the dim lights of Mother Base at night. Even though the sea was something that would easily kill her, she still found comfort in watching its waves crash against the beams and pillars holding Mother Base up. While being so engrossed with the water below she almost didn't catch the footsteps approaching. Turning her head towards the door, Quiet listened intently to make out whose footsteps it was.

They were  _his_  footsteps.

She tried not to fuss about it but her insides were doing flips. He opened the door, stepping inside, the door closing behind him and the two stared at each other. She didn't know what to do so she stood from the bed, meaning to gesture to him that she was willing to let him have it since she assumed he must be exhausted when he came bounding towards her.

She was startled by his pace and serious expression but it was quickly replaced by shock when he grabbed her by her biceps and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. She stared at him wide eyed, her mind rapidly trying to process what was happening until she slowly closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. The feeling of his scarred lips and the way his beard rubbed against her was a sensation she already loved. 

Raising up her arms to wrap around the back of his neck, the two held the kiss for what felt like an eternity. They soon separated and he gazed at her intensely. She could feel her heart trying to escape from her chest. His hands stayed on her arms but he didn't say anything. She could feel him making shapes on her arms with his thumbs and his expression showed that he was thinking.

"I..." He started but then stopped. Quiet smiled at him, being patient to hear what he had to say.

"I am... not a romantic sort of guy.." He started again and Quiet let out a small, amused laugh.

_Never expected you to be. Although that sudden kiss was_ _like something_ _out of a romance novel._

"But... I can't deny what I'm feeling for you." His words made her bite her lip. Finally hearing these words left a feeling of joy deep inside of her, but she'd be lying if she denied that it hurt that it took this long. Though, seeing the expression on his face and his hesitance, she now understood why he didn't do this when she initially told him. Going out for mission after mission for two weeks without her did still leave a sour taste in her mouth though. 

Venom's gaze towards Quiet pulled her out of her thoughts and Quiet gave him a soft, shy smile. The fact that she couldn't possibly ever voice her feelings for him hurt her heart but she smiled through it. She kissed him this time to forget her thoughts and he hurriedly kissed her back.

Once the two separated again, Quiet rested her head on his shoulder with her hands on his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Were you able to properly rest these past two weeks?" He asked her, his cheek resting against her head. Quiet pulled away from his shoulder to look at him again and she nodded. 

"Good." He stated with what was a hint of a smile. "I took on my growing list of easy busy-work missions to let you get fully recovered and rested so I'm glad it worked out."

_So that's why._

"Not to mention... It gave me time to think about this... to think about you..." He stumbled out, looking slightly embarrassed and Quiet ate it up, hoping to see this side of him more in the upcoming future. "I don't know where that kiss came from but... I guess I just thought in the moment it'd be the best way to get you to know my feelings since I'm not really that great with words when it comes to this stuff..."

A grin slowly grew across Quiet's face and her face felt warm. The two shared yet another kiss and Quiet could still not believe any of this was happening. Sharing his quarters, him returning her feelings, him  _kissing_  her. The way it had to come out wasn't ideal in the slightest but none of that mattered to her now.

All that mattered was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was enjoyable!  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!!]


End file.
